Departamento 7
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: AU. Sakura no tenía un lugar dónde dormir desde que su mejor amiga decidió anunciarle que ahora viviría con su novio. La única opción a la que pudo recurrir fue compartir departamento con dos chicos bastante apuestos pero de dudosa sexualidad y con eso, Sakura estaba más que bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Departamento 7**

* * *

Sakura realmente no quería sonar como una mala amiga, ardida y amargada. Pero era inevitable. Su mejor amiga acababa de sacarla del departamento que compartían porque ahora viviría con su nuevo novio, Sai.

No debería estarla maldiciendo como lo hacía en esos momentos, pero lo hacía.

¡Maldita Cerda!

Continuo maldiciéndola mientras se revolvía su melena rosada. Había terminado de empacar sus cosas, pero seguía sin saber dónde podría quedarse mientras buscaba un nuevo departamento para rentar.

Ella definitivamente no se quedaría a soportar más de las vergonzosas escenas entre Ino y Sai.

Restregando su palma contra su rostro cansado, suspiro. No era como si tuviera mucha diferencia este a otro departamento, desde que inició su pasantía como interna en el hospital, pasar tiempo fuera del departamento se había vuelto un habito para ella. Quizás podría simplemente dormir en entre turnos y—

¡Pero qué decía! ¿Qué había de un lugar para ducharse? ¿Un lugar decente dónde pudiera preparar su propia comida? Absolutamente no. Era imperante conseguir un nuevo departamento pronto, lo más pronto posible.

Dentro de 5 horas, para ser exacta.

Gruñendo de la frustración, se dejó caer hasta quedar recostada en el suelo. Ahora rodeada por sus cajas de cartón llenas de sus pertenencias, no se inmuto por el ruido de la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta.

—Frentona—la llamo con voz cantarina, quien solo se limitó a girar su rostro con gesto de molestia —. Sai dice que tiene un lugar donde puedes quedarte.

Ante esa declaración, su gesto cambio a uno de sorpresa e intriga.

—¿Lo tiene?

Su amiga contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y luego llevando su mano hacia su labio en modo pensativo.

—Parece que también quedaría cerca del hospital, esta para el lado oeste a unas 7 cuadras… La habitación que rentaba era un poco más amplia que la de nosotras pero el precio es razonable.

—¡Lo tomo! —exclamó incorporándose rápidamente, pasando de largo de su mejor amiga para salir en busca de su cuñado favorito —¡Lo tomo, lo tomo, lo tomo! ¡Sai, tomaré el departamento! —siguió llamándolo mientras lo buscaba en las habitaciones del departamento, solo para encontrarlo regando las plantas en el pequeño balcón que tenían.

Girándose para poder encararla, le dedico una de sus molestas sonrisas pero en ese momento no importándole pues se había convertido en su salvador.

—Te acompañare si así lo deseas.

—¡Me encantaría!

No le encantó.

Le fascino.

El departamento era un edifico de solo 3 pisos, relativamente más pequeño que el edificio donde vivía con Ino. Aun así, contaba con una pequeña plaza adyacente al edificio, del otro lado se encontraba la zona de estacionamiento y en el camino había podido divisar una tienda de abarrotes con horarios 24/7 y una lavandería.

Las calles estaban bien iluminadas, contrario al edificio dónde se encontraba con Ino, pero eso no había sido un problema por ser una calle tan transitada.

Esta, sin embargo, a pesar de no ser tan transitada, contaba con parada de autobuses.

¡Y eso que no había llegado a ver el mobiliario!

Sakura sonreía para sus adentros mientras caminaba detrás de Sai al guiarla al departamento que le correspondía.

Era el segundo piso y la puerta de en medio a la izquierda.

 _Departamento 7_

Sai aún conservaba la llave, por lo que no hubo inconveniente al adentrarse al departamento. Prendiendo las luces Sakura se extrañó brevemente por lo bien amueblado que seguía el lugar, pero lo descarto en el momento en el que Sai la guio a la habitación a mano derecha.

Era como había dicho Ino, más amplia y más iluminada. Con mejor ventilación y un baño anexo.

Esta vez no se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro.

—¡Lo tomo! —dijo una vez más, ahora con mayor determinación.

Sai le volvió a dedicar una de sus sonrisas mientras le explicaba los pagos y servicios que eran incluidos en la renta. Al ir caminando por la sala, Sakura esquivó lo que parecía ser un par de pantalones deportivos pero no le presto mucha atención, solo hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente fue que Sai interrumpió su explicación para decirle.

—Oh, y ellos serán tus nuevos compañeros: Bastardo y el Idiota sin Pene.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se giraron con alerta a encontrarse con las miradas igualmente sorprendidas de los recién llegados.

Dos chicos, uno de cabello oscuro y otro rubio, observándola con rostros perplejos mientras vestían ropas deportivas y lucían cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor que provocó la mirada curiosa de la chica vagar por sus siluetas.

Llevándose su mano a su nariz para cubrir el cálido líquido que comenzó a descender hacia su labio, ella tragó saliva.

 _Vendido._

* * *

 **Nota:** No pude detenerme, la idea me ha perseguido por años aunque no tengo idea de cómo seguir. Supongo que estoy abierta a comentarios, sugerencias, chanclazos y... me iré lentamente. ¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Departamento 7**

* * *

—¿Está seguro de que no hay problema con que me quede en este departamento? —pregunto Sakura, una mano pinchando el puente de su nariz para que los pañuelos no cayeran de sus fosas nasales.

Estaba sentada frente al escritorio del propietario de los departamentos, en su oficina junto a los otros 3 chicos que solían compartir el departamento al que ella deseaba rentar ahora.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, Sakura-chan —respondió con una sonrisa que solo podía ser apreciado por el ligero encogimiento en su ojo, ya que uno de ellos era cubierto por un parche oscuro y portaba un cubrebocas.

A su espalda, escuchó como alguien resoplaba —muy seguramente el chico de cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante; desde que fue presentada por Sai, no había dejado de sentir que la miraba con dagas en los ojos.

—A decir verdad, creo que estaría muy agradecido de que una chica como tú se quedara en ese departamento—continuó explicando el propietario, ignorando por completo la presencia de los demás chicos a sus espaldas —. Anteriormente las quejas eran muy habituales, verás.

—¡Eh, que eso no es cierto, Kakashi-sensei! —esta vez, fue la voz estruendosa del rubio el que interrumpió la conversación del adulto de cabello grisáceo y la nueva inquilina.

Por otro lado, Sakura parpadeó sorprendida ante el honorifico que había usado, pero se frenó de preguntar acerca de ello a la persona en cuestión cuando su sonrisa comenzó a emanar una atmosfera más intimidante.

—¿A quién estas llamando "sensei" fuera del campus, Naruto? ¿Acaso quieres que denuncie tu comportamiento inapropiado como estudiante de ciencias políticas al mostrarle las cintas de seguridad de la residencia a la directora? ¿Cuál sería mejor, el fatídico 12 de Octubre o el mortífero 31 de Enero? —su gesto era gentil, pero sus palabras eran cada vez más tenues y cautelosas, implicando advertencia.

Más que verlo, ella misma sintió un escalofrió recorrer su propia columna, no hacia falta mirar atrás para asegurar que la advertencia había sido recibida y comprendida por el rubio quien calló inmediatamente.

—Preste poca importancia a eso, Sakura-chan— la llamó para captar su atención de nuevo—. En realidad, estos chicos son inofensivos. Estoy seguro de que no tendrá problemas en familiarizar con ellos.

—No puedo compartir departamento con una chica que usa Crocs—declaró esta vez el moreno, aquel que hablaba con voz tan profunda y aterciopelada que casi lograba jadear, de no ser por el comentario tan ofensivo acerca de su calzado.

—¡Las uso como parte de mi uniforme porque soy estudiante de medicina! —exclamó girándose sobre la silla para poder mirar a la grosera persona que se atrevió a juzgar su reconfortante y totalmente inocente par de crocs blancos con pins de estetoscopios verdes.

El aludido bufó, encarándola con desdén.

—Eso es incluso peor. Una estudiante de medicina viviendo sola con dos sujetos, ¿acaso esto es parte de alguna broma de iniciación? ¿Por qué otro motivo querrías vivir con dos completos extraños si no es para alardear de tu lamentable independencia? Difícilmente sabes cómo vestir.

Sakura estaba estupefacta.

Aun sin saber si se debía al hecho de que su atractivo se había reducido un 99 por ciento después de sus rudos y groseros comentarios o debido a que parecía demasiado rebasado por su elección de calzado.

Después de todo, ¿qué clase de hombre suele juzgar a una persona por su elección de calzado?

Oh.

Calmando su enojo para dar paso a una avergonzada revelación, Sakura regreso lentamente su mirada al frente mirando su regazo en contemplación.

A estas alturas dejo de prestar atención al modo en que los chicos en aquella habitación se adentraban en una bastante acalorada discusión acerca del calzado de Sakura, de su género, de su carrera, de su apariencia —en general, discutir sobre ella.

Cerrando sus ojos, Sakura se quedó contemplando sus opciones.

Le quedaban menos de 3 horas antes de comenzar su siguiente ronda en el hospital, Ino y Sai recibirían la mudanza de Sai en hora y media, no tendría tiempo suficiente para sacar todas sus cosas antes de que su residencia anterior se volviera un completo caos, mucho menos de recurrir a otra opción de alojamiento, mientras que ella se encontraba aquí soportando a un par de chicos discutiendo sobre su sentido de moda —la cual, ellos desconocían por completo ya que en esos momentos solo había cambiado su filipina sucia de su jornada anterior por lo primero que había visto en su armario a medio vaciar.

Ella de ninguna manera iba a dejar que la rebajaran a una lamentable estudiante de medicina pretendiendo ser independiente—lo cual, era incorrecto, aunque solo hasta cierto punto. No por un chico que solo por tener un rostro ridículamente hermoso se sentía con la autoridad de menospreciarla por su elección de calzado.

—En ese caso, Kakashi-san, ¿dónde debería de firmar?

—¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás, Sakura-chan? ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Naruto mientras se levantaba de su silla y corría hacia ella, tomándola por sorpresa cuando la abrazó con fuerza, sus brazos fornidos y bronceados rodeando su pequeña figura con familiaridad.

Había decidido que este cálido y extrovertido chico era su favorito.

La piel de Naruto brillaba con una ligera capa de sudor que aún llevaba debido a su reciente ejercicio y Sakura podría no ser una inocente y virginal chica, pero no era común para ella ser abrazada de esta manera por alguien de la complexión del rubio, por lo que pronto sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y su nariz comenzó a humedecerse de nuevo.

Estaba inundaba por el varonil aroma del chico quien, a pesar de haberse ejercitado, seguía manteniendo una fragancia agradable.

Inusual.

Después de convivir con otros internos, enfermeros y pacientes por varias horas continuas, ella podía asegurar que era poco común mantener una esencia fresca después de largas actividades así que la persona sosteniéndola debería de mantener o muy buena higiene o quizás—

—¡Qué haces usando mi sudadera, idiota! —una vez más, bramó el moreno rostro de modelo.

Oh mi dios. Pensó de pronto la chica con una nueva preocupación.

¿Acaso compartiría departamento con estos dos cercanos e íntimos compañeros?

¿Por qué de pronto sentía que sería la tercera rueda por segunda vez?

* * *

 **Nota:** Esta segunda parte salió de la nada. Siéndoles sincera, ansío tanto como ustedes que más ideas se manifiesten para poder continuar esta historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias por su comentarios! Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios, sugerencias o correcciones. Besos


End file.
